Choisir qui l'on est
by xFaust
Summary: Harry Potter, 20ans après - James Potter entre en cinquième année. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand arrivent deux nouvelles élèves! L'une d'elles notamment, semble connaître son père et le professeur de DCFM. Quel est son secret?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages ne sont bien sûr pas de moi, ils sont de JK Rowling évidemment :) Les autres sont de moi!

Cette fanfiction prend en compte le dernier tome d'Harry Potter (tome7) ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Choisir qui l'on est**

**Prologue**

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà un silence pesant s'était installé dans le vaste et non moins encombré bureau du ministre de la Magie. Un homme se tenait seul debout au milieu de la pièce, au centre de toute l'attention. Il n'était pas en position de force, et avait horreur de ce genre de situations. Elles lui donnaient un sentiment d'impuissance et le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, attendant que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Voyant que nul n'y paraissait décidé, il ouvrit la bouche, hésita un instant, puis se ravisa. Il avait déjà pris l'initiative de venir ici, et c'était déjà bien assez. Il se contenta donc de dévisager les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Cette femme sur la gauche qui semblait vouloir lire le fond de ses pensées de son regard de faucon, il la connaissait bien. Les cheveux peut-être un peu plus gris qu'autrefois, Minerva McGonagall ne paraissait pas avoir beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que Matthew l'avait vue, quatorze ans auparavant, alors qu'il était encore élève à Poudlard. Son regard glissa sur l'homme qui occupait le siège derrière le bureau. A peine plus âgé que lui, le ministre de la Magie, Seamus Finnigan, jouait nerveusement avec une plume. Matthew nota que la plume était pleine d'encre, et que le bureau du ministre et tous les documents le recouvrant étaient à présent parsemés d'une myriade de petites taches noires.

« Mais pourquoi si jeune ? »

Matthew se tourna vers le dernier occupant de la pièce, soulagé que le silence ait été brisé.

« Cela rend le conditionnement plus aisé M. Potter. Et puis, qui soupçonnerait un enfant ?... »

Seamus reposa sa plume.

« Mais, même si on ne considère que le côté pratique, c'est absurde ! Même si insoupçonnable, un élément faible n'est pas... »

« Faible ? » l'interrompit Matthew. « Monsieur le ministre, je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi tout le tragique de la situation. Cette section était la meilleure, c'était une unité d'élite ! Cet élément en particulier était notre agent le plus efficace... »

« 'Élément' ?? Katler, ne pensez-vous pas que vous lui avez fait assez de mal pour au moins traiter cette enfant comme un être humain ? » s'indigna McGonagall.

« 'JE' lui ai fait assez de mal ? Pensez-vous que tout cela dépendait de moi ? Croyez-moi, je lui ai évité bien des souffrances ! Si vous aviez vu les autres instructeurs... »

« Le problème n'est pas comment vous l'avez fait, le problème est que vous l'ayez fait ! Honnêtement, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un élève aussi brillant que vous puisse... »

« Professeur, ça suffit... » interrompit Harry.

La directrice de Poudlard, outrée, devint rouge de colère.

« Potter ! Comment pouvez-vous le défendre ?? Vous avez pourtant des enfants !! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Ce que je pense n'est pas important maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour juger cette affaire, ni M. Katler... »

Sur ces mots, il lança un regard désapprobateur à Matthew.

« ... Mais pour décider du sort de l'enfant. »

McGonagall pinça les lèvres, mais ne put qu'acquiescer. Harry se frotta les yeux d'un geste las, rajusta ses lunettes et soupira. Il regarda autour de lui, repéra une chaise sous un amas de documents, et d'un coup de baguette la fit venir à lui. Il s'assit et inspira profondément. La situation était bien assez grave, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une tension supplémentaire.

« M. Katler a tout de même eu le courage de mettre fin à tout ça, il faut bien lui reconnaître ça. » dit Seamus.

Harry se tourna vers son vieil ami et lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Puis il reporta son attention sur Matthew. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas.

« Comment se fait-il... Vous avez dit à l'instant qu'il s'agissait d'une élite... Si jeunes ? »

« Ah, ça... C'est grâce à une potion. Je ne saurais vous en dire plus, je n'en ai jamais vraiment compris le fonctionnement. Les potions, ça n'était pas mon fort... »

Il s'interrompit et se perdit dans ses souvenirs du temps de Poudlard. McGonagall se racla la gorge, le ramenant à la réalité.

« Quel genre de potion ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien... je ne saurais vous dire les détails de sa création, je suis arrivé après le lancement du projet. J'ignore si c'était leur intention première... mais une équipe de chercheurs a découvert une potion permettant à toute personne l'ingérant d'entrer en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs magiques. »

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec surprise. C'était tellement difficile à croire ! Et pourtant, les faits étaient là...

« Ce qui explique leur jeune âge... Vous avez donné cette potion à des enfants en bas âge... »

McGonagall adressa un regard plein de reproches à son ancien élève. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Ce qui était passé n'était plus à refaire, il ne pouvait que se soucier du futur.

« Je suis bien conscient de nos erreurs » reconnut-il. « C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Je tiens à cette enfant et, comme vous l'avez dit, elle a plus qu'assez subi sa vie. Il serait temps qu'elle en soit maître, et que quelqu'un la sorte de cet enfer. Et je pense que, pour cela, le mieux serait de lui offrir une vie normale. Elle devrait avoir le droit de rire, de sortir, d'avoir des amis, d'aller à l'école... »

La directrice et le ministre échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Si cela se faisait et que quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, il y aurait un scandale tel qu'il n'y en eut depuis des années.

« Cela me paraît évident » déclara Harry.

« Harry ?? » s'étonna Seamus.

« Toute personne devrait pouvoir choisir qui elle est et quelle sera sa voie ! On n'a pas laissé cette chance à cette enfant ! Et puis, l'affaire n'a pas été rendue publique, et ceux qui sont au courant sont tenus au secret sous serment. Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait soupçonner quoi que ce soit ! Au pire, ils se diront que c'est une enfant un peu étrange. »

« Tout de même, cela nécessiterait une surveillance de tous les instants, et apparemment l'enfant n'est pas très accessible » s'inquiéta Seamus.

Cela, Harry le savait bien. En fait, la seule personne qui pourrait se charger de cette tache, c'était...

« Je sais. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry, attendant avec impatience qu'il continue. Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin.

« Professeur, n'avez-vous pas dit que le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était libre ? »

McGonagall acquiesça avec méfiance, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

« Eh bien, je crois que M. Katler ici présent est actuellement sans emploi... »


	2. Chapitre 01

Hohoho ! J'ai posté le premier chapitre un peu à la barbare, me disant que, de toute façon, nul n'allait le lire. Je me fourrais le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'à la rotule (si si c'est physiquement possible, en essayant bien...). J'ai eu trois reviews. Et mine de rien, j'en suis fière de ces reviews !! :D Merci à vous !

J'ai écrit ce chapitre essentiellement pour présenter un peu la famille Potter. Place à l'histoire !

**Chapitre 01**

_Deux ans plus tard_

« JAMES ! »

Celui-ci s'éveilla en sursaut.

« Tu vas être en retard pour ta rentrée ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'excuser auprès du professeur McGonagall si tu rates le train !»

James grogna et se redressa avec peine. Ginny soupira et sortit de la chambre de son fils aîné, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de ses enfants ressemblant beaucoup trop aux hommes de sa famille. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte, James retomba lourdement dans son lit, bien décidé à dormir un quart d'heure de plus. Mais la porte se rouvrit immédiatement.

« James… »

Le ton de sa mère était menaçant, et il préféra ne pas s'attirer les foudres maternelles. Comment faisaient les mères pour toujours savoir ce genre de choses ? Peut-être était-ce cela, ce dont tout le monde parle toujours de façon si vague, l'instinct maternel… Il balaya la pièce du regard et eut un pincement au cœur. Deux mois de vacances, ça paraissait toujours beaucoup trop court… A lui les cours, les retenues, les devoirs, les retenues, les Serpentards, les retenues… La vie était vraiment trop injuste pour qu'un garçon de quinze ans puisse s'épanouir pleinement dans ce monde de fous !

Non, James Potter n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il se leva bravement, prêt à affronter tous les dangers et les obstacles qui ne manqueraient pas de parsemer cette nouvelle année scolaire, qui s'annonçait une fois encore sans merci. Non vraiment, il ne manquait plus qu'une invasion de méduses géantes et c'était officiellement la journée la plus désastreuse et déprimante de l'année. James frissonna à la pensée des bêtes tant redoutées. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui adviendrait en cas d'invasion cnidaire. « Nul ne sait ce qui passe par la tête d'un être dont le corps n'est composé d'aucun angle », telle était la devise de l'aîné des enfants Potter. Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta sa chambre. Une fois dans l'escalier, l'odeur du bacon et des pancakes lui chatouilla les narines. La perspective d'un bon petit-déjeuner lui remonta le moral, et il commença à voir les choses sous un jour nouveau. Retourner à Poudlard, cela signifiait également retrouver ses amis, inventer de nouveaux mauvais coups, les courses-poursuites avec le concierge, Rusard... Quoique, celui-ci n'était plus très frais, et les excursions nocturnes commençaient à manquer de piquant. Mais surtout, retrouver Poudlard, c'était retrouver le Quidditch ! A cette pensée, le Gryffondor sauta quatre marches d'un coup. Il jouait beaucoup l'été avec sa famille. Après tout, son père était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs attrappeurs de l'histoire de Poudlard, et sa mère avait joué pendant plusieurs années dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead ! Mais ça ne valait pas un vrai match, avec les montées d'adrénaline dues à la pression et à l'atmosphère compétitive des tournois inter-maisons de Poudlard.

Le temps d'atteindre la cuisine, il était totalement réveillé et arborait un grand sourire. Albus et Lily étaient déjà attablés, conversant avec animation. James se laissa tomber sur une chaise et remplit copieusement son assiette.

« Je ne serais pas si sûr de moi, à ta place. Il y a des candidats sérieux ! » déclara Albus.

« Des candidats pour quoi ? » s'étonna James.

«Etant donné que Jeff O'Sullivan a terminé ses études à la fin de l'an passé, le poste d'attrapeur est libre. Et comme Lily entre en deuxième année... »

James le regarda avec stupeur, puis éclata de rire. Il se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Ne me dis pas que tu comptes intégrer l'équipe ? » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« Et pourquoi pas je te prie ?? Je suis aussi bonne attrapeuse que James est batteur, et qu'Al est poursuiveur !! » s'indigna Lily.

James et Al la taquinèrent encore quelques minutes. Ils n'étaient pas souvent d'accord, mais s'entendaient étonnamment bien quand il s'agissait d'embêter leur petite sœur.

Mais, après tout, Lily avait toutes ses chances. Si O'Sullivan n'était pas un mauvais attrapeur, il n'était pas non plus excellent. Et puis, il n'était pas le seul de l'équipe à avoir fini ses études. James fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Mark Middleton, batteur, et Tania Rose, poursuiveuse et capitaine de l'équipe, avaient également achevé leur septième année. Il poursuivit sa réflexion à haute voix.

« Ceci dit, il est vrai que tu as d'excellents réflexes... Et puis, comme trois postes sont vacants, il est fort probable que le nombre de candidats soit plus réduit pour chaque position... »

Lily et Al le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Rêvaient-ils, ou James venait d'admettre que Lily avait ses chances ? Pire, _qu'elle était une bonne joueuse_ ? Devant leurs airs estomaqués, il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas _si_ rare qu'il complimente sa sœur. Il n'était tout de même pas un monstre ! Quoique... Lily et Al changèrent de sujet, et se trouvèrent bientôt en train de débattre au sujet des vampires. James laissa son esprit vagabonder, observant les deux autres. Il pensa avec un sourire que, s'ils étaient tous trois très différents, ils n'en étaient pas moins semblables. Lily, effrayée par une guêpe, renversa son verre de jus d'orange. James la regarda nettoyer sans cesser de parler. Physiquement, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. Elle était joyeuse, pétillante et appréciée de tous. A tel point qu'il arrivait à James de se sentir coupable de l'embêter. Oh, pas souvent, mais tout de même. Ses notes étaient plutôt bonnes, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal avec la métamorphose.

Albus se leva et fit sortir la guêpe de la cuisine. La ressemblance avec son père, Harry, était troublante. Il était le seul à avoir hérité des yeux verts de sa grand-mère. Tout comme son père, il portait des lunettes, et ses cheveux semblaient être condamnés à ne jamais rester coiffés. C'était un garçon plutôt timide et calme, mais qui pouvait se montrer très téméraire quand il s'agissait de défendre ses amis. Ses résultats scolaires étaient moyens, il n'avait ni point fort ni point faible, et avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch l'an passé, en tant qu'attrappeur.

James observa son propre reflet que lui renvoyait la fenêtre. Il n'aurait trop su dire s'il tenait plus de son père ou de sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que son père, mais moins en pagaille. Ses traits étaient plutôt ceux de son père, mais il était plus grand et moins chétif que celui-ci ne l'était à son âge. Il avait les yeux noisette de sa mère, et ne portait pas de lunettes. Par son caractère, il ressemblait un peu à ses oncles George et Fred, qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Mais le professeur McGonagall le comparait plus souvent à son grand-père, James Potter. Le garçon soupira. Il n'aimait pas trop être comparé ainsi.

« James ? »

Il sursauta, et se tourna vers sa sœur, qui l'avait appelé.

« Tu devrais commencer à te préparer, papa ne va pas tarder à rentrer ! » lui lança-t-elle tout en nettoyant son assiette.

Il acquiesça et débarrassa la table avec son frère.

« J'espère qu'il ne sera pas en retard, l'an dernier on avait failli rater le train ! » s'inquiéta Albus, qui jetait de plus en plus fréquemment des coups d'œil à sa montre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » le rassura sa mère, entrant dans la cuisine et constatant avec plaisir que la cuisine était propre et rangée. « Il m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin, il sera là à l'heure. J'ai chargé toutes vos affaires dans la voiture, alors vous, par contre, n'aurez aucune excuse pour nous retarder ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils attendaient tous les quatre au salon, prêts à partir. Ginny regarda sa montre nerveusement, James fit de même. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Si son père n'était pas arrivé d'ici cinq minutes, ils devraient partir sans lui. Il soupira. Il n'était jamais tranquille quand son père était en retard, il avait toujours peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Harry Potter était un grand sorcier, mais le métier d'Auror était dangereux. Sa mère sembla remarquer son inquiétude.

« Ce n'est pas une mission dangereuse. »

Elle lui sourit doucement, puis ajouta, plus pour elle-même que pour son fils :

« J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas rencontré trop de problèmes administratifs... »

James regarda sa mère, intriguée. Au moment où il allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, ils entendirent la porte du jardin grincer. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry entrait dans la maison.

« Ah! Ben c'est pas trop tôt !! Allez, on y va ! » s'exclama Lily.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et entraîna son père dehors, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de dire bonjour. Les trois autres suivirent et sortirent juste à temps pour voir la jeune fille faire monter de force son père dans la voiture. Ils s'installèrent à leur tour, et Harry éclata de rire.

« Quel plaisir de rentrer au petit matin dans son foyer doux et aimant ! »

« On sera doux et aimants une fois à bord du Poudlard Express ! » s'impatienta Albus.

« C'est-à-dire jamais si tu ne démarres pas cette voiture ! » renchérit une Lily de plus en plus excitée.

« Mais j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes... » gémit leur père.

« PAPAAA ! »

James sourit. Parfois, il aurait presque plaint ses parents d'avoir dû les élever. Presque. Enfin, Harry démarra, et Lily et Albus se calmèrent un peu. James appuya sa tête contre la vitre, et rêvassa en regardant défiler le paysage troublé par la vitesse. Le trajet était long et la campagne anglaise monotone, Lily et Albus s'endormirent rapidement. James ferma les yeux à son tour et se laissa porter par le doux ronronnement du moteur.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque sa voix de sa mère le tira de sa torpeur.

« Alors, ça y est ? Tu as réussi à l'inscrire ? »

Elle avait parlé dans un murmure, pensant que ses enfants dormaient. James garda les yeux fermés, curieux de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Son père ne tarda pas à répondre, sur le même ton.

« Oui, d'après Katler elle est prête. Apparemment ça n'a pas été facile… »

James retint une exclamation de surprise. Katler ? Son professeur de Defense contre les Forces du Mal ? Ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Tant mieux. J'espère que ça va bien se passer… Tu imagines, si ça avait été James, Albus ou Lily ? »

James l'entendit se tourner vers eux, et la sentit les observer en silence. Il pria pour qu'elle n'entende pas son cœur qui s'était emballé. Il lui semblait impossible qu'elle ne l'entende pas, il battait si fort ! Harry ne répondit pas à sa femme, et ils demeurèrent silencieux. Cet échange singulier avait troublé James. Ses parents parlaient visiblement de la dernière mission de son père, mais que venait faire le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans une telle discussion ? Il n'avait jamais entendu son père mentionner son nom, Katler et lui n'étaient ni amis, ni collègues. Il réfléchit tout le reste du trajet, élaborant de nombreuses hypothèses des plus farfelues quant au lien qui unissait son père à son professeur.

Mais James oublia cet incident lorsqu'ils descendirent tous de voiture. Il sentit l'excitation le gagner alors qu'il chargeait un chariot avec ses affaires, impatient de revoir ses amis. Il ne les avait pas vus de l'été, chacun étant parti de son côté avec sa famille. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre le reste de sa famille et entra dans le hall de la gare. Dérangé par cette agitation soudaine, son hibou hulula, courroucé. Les passants se retournèrent, intrigués par cet étrange équipage. James réprima un sourire et tenta de calmer l'animal.

« Allé Micha, dans quelques instants on sera dans le train ! Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer ! »

Mais Micha s'énervait de plus en plus, et James soupira. Chaque année, c'était la même chose. Il lança un regard plein de reproche au hibou qui l'ignora superbement. Enfin, il aperçu les quais 9 et 10. Il se dirigea d'un air dégagé vers le pilier les séparant. Une pensée le frappa soudain. Pourquoi avoir appelé ce quai « 9 ¾ » et non « 9 ½ » ? Il se promit de poser la question à Sam. Sam savait toujours tout –ou presque-, c'était sa fierté ! Le Gryffondor eut un sourire moqueur en pensant à son arrogant ami et fonça droit dans le pilier. De l'autre côté, l'atmosphère était tout autre. La fumée du Poudlard Express envahissait tout le quai, rendant difficile la tâche de chercher quelqu'un. James eut une hésitation. S'il disparaissait, ses parents risquaient de s'inquiéter ! Il tapa du pied rageusement, frustré de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre ses amis. Mais à ce moment-là, son frère surgit derrière lui, essoufflé d'avoir couru.

« Où sont Papa et Maman ? » lui demanda James.

« Un peu derrière, ils ne devraient pas tarder. » répondit Albus, scrutant déjà la foule.

Lui aussi voulait visiblement retrouver ses amis au plus vite. James eut un sourire diabolique.

« Bon ! Tu leur diras que je ne me suis pas perdu, et que je viendrai leur dire au revoir après ! » lui lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, s'éloignant déjà.

Il entendit son frère protester, mais ignora ses appels et s'avança dans la foule. Après tout, c'était chacun pour soi ! Il n'eut pas fait dix mètres que quelqu'un lui sauta sur le dos sans plus de cérémonie.

« Mon amouuuuuuuuuuuuuur, tu m'as tellement manqué !! » s'exclama une voix ô combien familière.

Il se dégagea avec difficulté, et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, Denys Trent. Il répondit sur le même ton mélodramatique.

« Oh ! Den, mon ange ! »

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous les regards outrés des parents d'élèves les plus proches.

« Salut les amoureux ! »

Ils se tournèrent et aperçurent Emma Parsons et Sam Hoper. Le sourire de James s'élargit. Ses amis lui avaient vraiment manqué ! Ils l'aidèrent à hisser ses affaires dans le train tout en discutant, et le menèrent au compartiment qu'ils avaient réservé. Ils se dépêchèrent de tout installer puis allèrent retrouver leurs familles respectives avant que le train ne parte. James trouva la sienne sans aucun mal : autant de têtes rousses rassemblées en un seul endroit, cela ne pouvait être qu'eux ! Il embrassa sa tante Hermione et son oncle Ron, serra sa mère dans ses bras, puis se tourna vers son père. Celui-ci affichait un air soucieux et observait un point dans la foule. James suivit son regard, mais avec tout cette agitation, n'aurait su dire qui ou ce qu'il regardait.

« ...Papa ? »

Harry revint soudain à la réalité et sourit à son fils qui le regardait d'un air inquisiteur. Il allait l'embrasser quand il vit sa femme le regarder avec insistance. Il sembla se rappeler quelque chose, et tâcha de prendre un air autoritaire.

« Sois sage, respecte le règlement et écoute tes professeurs. Je ne tolèrerai aucun écart de conduite, jeune homme ! Ta mère et moi en avons plus qu'assez de recevoir des lettres de la part du professeur McGonagall !! Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? Plus de promenades nocturnes dans le château, plus de blagues idiotes. Ta mère a d'ailleurs pris la liberté de retirer la cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs de tes affaires. »

Devant l'air ébahi de son fils, il ajouta d'un ton sans réplique :

« Et c'est non négociable. »

James le fixait, bouche bée, incapable de répondre à cela. Il se tourna vers sa mère pour chercher son soutien, mais l'attitude de son mari sembla satisfaire Ginny qui s'éloigna pour dire au revoir à sa fille. Harry se pencha alors à son tour pour serrer dans ses bras un James encore sous le choc. Profitant de l'absence momentanée de sa femme, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Si ta mère demande comment tu les as récupérés, je n'ai rien fait et je ne sais rien du tout. »

Il fit un clin d'œil complice à son fils, qui s'empressa de cacher la cape sous son T-shirt et de fourrer la carte dans sa poche, à nouveau souriant.

« J'ose tout de même espérer que cette année, on aura au moins plus d'une semaine de répit avant de recevoir la première lettre du professeur McGonagall » soupira Harry.

James ricana.

« J'essaierai, mais je ne te promets rien ! »

Voyant sa mère revenir, James se précipita dans le train, de peur qu'elle ne remarque la cape de son père. Il leur fit un signe de main puis repartit vers son compartiment sans plus attendre. Au bout de quelques mètres il se retourna, pour découvrir à nouveau cet air soucieux sur le visage de son père.

Fin du chapitre!


	3. Chapter 02

Je vais peut-être vous parler un peu plus de cette fic, histoire que vous sachiez un minimum à quoi vous attendre pour la suite...

...

Nan finalement vous ne saurez rien nyahahaha!

Sigmund : « Dis tout de suite que tu n'as pas réfléchi à la suite. »

!! Bien sûr que si! Tu me prends pour qui?? Bien sûr que j'y ai réfléchi!

Sigmund : « Si peu... »

... oui oh bon ben ça va...

Sigmund : « ... »

? Sigmund ? Tu fais la tête ? Oo

Sigmund : « Oui. »

...

... Oh. Je vois, il est vexé que je ne l'aie pas présenté. Hum. Chers lecteurs, je vous présente Sigmund, mon très cher ami imaginaire mouton-lapin transgénique à sept pattes...

Sigmund : « ...qui ne fait caca que sur les surfaces jaunes. »

...qui ne fait caca que sur les surfaces jaunes... Soit. Pour en revenir à l'histoire, il y aura peut-être une histoire d'amour. C'est possible. Probable. Certain. Bon, il y aura une (des ?) histoire(s) d'amour. Et quoi ?? Je suis une ado de 17ans et je dois respecter mon quota d'histoires d'amour, c'est tout !!

Sigmund : « Déjà, tu as 18ans... »

Oh merde, j'oublie toujours ce détail...

Sigmund : « ...ensuite, te connaissant ce ne seront pas des histoires d'amour mais des histoires de c.. »

HEMHEM !! Je suis une jeune fille tout à fait respectable ! Nonmaisoh !

Sigmund : « Tu parles... vicieuse... »

:O !! ...Bon ok, c'est pas faux... Mais j'y peux rien, c'est les hormones...

Sigmund : « Elles ont bon dos les hormones... »

Bref, de toute façon je ne compte pas écrire des trucs de ce genre dans cette fiction ! Elle est classée K+ et elle le restera. ...à la limite, j'écrirai une fic annexe pour "ce genre de trucs"... Juste pour le plaisir...

Sigmund : « ...J'ai honte d'être une de tes créations, xFaust... »

Roh, voyons ! Appelle-moi Faust, xFaust ça fait vraiment naze.

Sigmund : « Oui, mais Faust c'est déjà pris. Alors si tu voulais pas un pseudo naze, fallait te creuser la cervelle. Et puis, t'aurais pu trouver un truc un peu plus original quand même... Franchement, Goethe ? J'ai vu plus folichon ! »

...De toute façon, comment tu le prononces toi, « xFaust » ??

Sigmund : « Comme ça s'écrit. »

...

Sigmund : « Owned. »

...Je t'aime, tu le sais ?

Sigmund : « Mais oui. Moi aussi mon chou. »

C'est beau :) Bon, désolée, il est très tard et je suis fatiguée :P Dans ces conditions, il arrive que des moutons transgéniques viennent me rendre visite...

Comment ça tout ça c'est dans ma tête ?? oO Ils existent vraiment ! Si, si !

Sigmund : « Tu sais, ça n'intéresse peut-être que toi tout ça... »

Ahem, oui c'est vrai, pardon.

Sigmund, aux lecteurs : « Eh voilà, ça fait poireauter les gens pour le prochain chapitre, et ça prend quand même le temps d'écrire autant d'âneries !!! »

Oui bon, bon, ça va. Place à la fic, j'ai compris !

**Chapitre 02**

James soupira, agacé. Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'ils choisissent le dernier compartiment !! C'était certes là qu'ils avaient le plus de chances d'être tranquilles durant le trajet, mais tout de même... il esquiva une nouvelle fois la malle qu'un première année avait laissé échapper, se faufila entre deux tas de bagages, traversa un groupe de troisième année, dut s'arrêter quatre ou cinq fois pour échanger des banalités avec des connaissances. Oh, James Potter était sociable. Mais ce dont il avait vraiment envie en cet instant, c'était de retrouver ses amis. Il arriva enfin dans le dernier wagon, pour voir deux filles refermer la porte du compartiment juste avant le sien.

« Merde !! C'est pas possible !! » s'exclama l'une d'elles.

James sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce brusque accès de colère. Il regarda la fille avec surprise, et fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Il lui semblait pourtant connaître, au moins de vue, tous les élèves de l'école. De plus, cette élève semblait avoir à peu près son âge. Peut-être était-ce simplement une élève qui avait beaucoup changé pendant l'été. Il se rappela avec un sourire la métamorphose de Sonia Welles quand celle-ci était entrée en sixième année. Qui aurait cru que quelqu'un puisse prendre autant de... formes, en deux malheureux mois ?

James prit soudain conscience qu'il devait avoir l'air totalement idiot, planté au milieu du couloir avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Il reprit contenance et examina la jeune fille qui avait parlé. Grande, blonde, jolie... très jolie même. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir remarqué une aussi jolie fille avant ? Ses yeux bleu foncé lançaient des éclairs, et la moue renfrognée qu'elle arborait la rendait encore plus mignonne. Elle prit à nouveau la parole.

« Mais quel genre d'école c'est ??? Même pas fichus de prévoir le bon nombre de place dans leur saleté de train !!! »

James remarqua alors qu'elle avait un léger accent. D'un pays de l'est, peut-être ?

« C'est pas si grave Meg ! Au pire, on ira chacune dans un compartiment différent, c'est pas la mort ! »

La deuxième fille regardait son amie d'un air doux et réconfortant. Aussi brune que la dénommée Meg était blonde, elle était de taille moyenne, assez mignonne, mais sans plus. Plutôt banale, dans l'ensemble. James nota tout de même qu'elle avait de très jolis yeux noisette, encadrés de longs cils noirs qui lui donnaient un regard profond. Elle reprit avec un sourire :

« Aller, il en reste un dernier, si ça se trouve il est vide ! »

« Il reste deux places, normalement. »

Les deux filles sursautèrent, et se tournèrent vers James, qui leur sourit, et avança vers elles. Il les dépassa et, arrivant à la porte de son compartiment, reprit :

« Vous êtes dans quelle maison ? Désolé, mais je ne vous remets pas du tout ! »

« C'est normal » répondit 'Meg' avec un air exaspéré tout à fait charmant.

« Meg, il peut pas savoir... » rétorqua la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

James ouvrit la porte, s'apprêtant à demander pourquoi c'était normal, mais s'interrompit en découvrant ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Rien. Il regarda ses amis avec des yeux ronds. Emma était en train de lire le manuel de Métamorphose, Sam regardait par la fenêtre, sans un mot, et Denys nettoyait son balai.

« Les... les gars ?? Ca va pas ? » bredouilla l'aîné des Potter, estomaqué.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent sérieusement, et un silence pesant s'installa. Emma prit enfin la parole.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Ben... vous êtes... comment dire... calmes ? Normaux ?? » James grimaça en prononçant ce dernier mot, presque comme une insulte.

Denys soupira, et le regarda comme s'il s'apprêtait à expliquer à un enfant les premiers principes de la sexualité.

« Tu sais, James... on entre en cinquième année... alors on s'était dit que... enfin voilà, il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter les âneries... grandir un peu, devenir sérieux quoi ! »

James n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il restait planté, bouche bée, dans l'encadrement de la porte, dévisageant ses amis. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !!! Soudain, les trois autres Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire.

« Si tu voyais... ta tête !!! Non mais, tu crois vraiment qu'on... qu'on allait se transformer en gentils Ser... Serdaigles !? » hoqueta Sam.

James rougit, vexé de s'être fait avoir comme un première année. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place, tête haute, assénant un coup au passage à chacun de ses amis, bien décidé à ne pas leur parler du reste du voyage. Il oublia sa résolution lorsque quelqu'un, dans le couloir, se racla la gorge.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il, « J'avais oublié !!! Entrez, entrez ! »

La blonde s'avança, sans cacher son sourire moqueur, ce qui ne fit que vexer James un peu plus.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne dérange pas ? » demanda timidement la brune.

« Pas du tout ! » la rassura Emma. « Moi c'est Emma, Emma Parsons ! »

Le reste du groupe se présenta, chacun salué par un sourire des deux jeunes filles.

« Potter ? » s'exclama la blonde, surprise.

Ca y était, il allait encore avoir droit à la petite scène 'oooh ton père est trop fort ! Tu pourrais nous avoir un autographe ? T'as de la chance d'avoir un père pareil' etc etc... James détestait ça. Son oncle, son grand-père, son père... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on le définisse par rapport à quelqu'un d'autre ? Un instant, il plaint son petit frère qui, lui, ressemblait trait pour trait à leur père. Mais, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Stimley se contenta d'hocher la tête, et son visage n'exprimait aucune expression particulière.

« C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles un peu... mais c'est pas flagrant... c'est surtout au niveau de la voix, en fait... » ajouta Stimley pensivement.

« Tu connais mon père ? » s'étonna James.

Elle parut paniquer un instant, mais elle reprit rapidement contenance.

« Ben, je mange des chocogrenouilles, je lis les journaux, et il m'arrive de regarder la télévision moldue » expliqua-t-elle.

Il était vrai qu'Harry Potter passait parfois à la télévision moldue, dans le cadre de certaines enquêtes qui concernaient les deux mondes. Cependant, cette explication ne convainquit pas James totalement.

« Enfin bref, moi c'est Megan Stimley, et voici Lucy Finns ! » reprit la blonde chaleureusement.

Megan Stimley ? Ca n'avait rien d'un nom de pays de l'est. Et puis, son accent avait disparu ? James haussa les épaules. Il avait peut-être rêvé, dans le couloir.

Finns et Stimley s'installèrent en silence. Les autres se regardaient, gênés. Apparemment, James n'était pas le seul à ne pas les reconnaître. Il se souvint alors qu'avant d'entrer, elles avaient commencé à lui expliquer pourquoi. Comme si elle avait deviné la raison du malaise ambiant, Finns prit la parole.

« Nous sommes nouvelles. »

Ceci expliquait cela.

« Nouvelles ? » s'étonna Denys. « Ca alors, j'ignorais qu'on pouvait entrer à Poudlard après la première année ! ...heu... rassurez-moi, vous n'êtes pas en première année ? »

Elles éclatèrent de rire : « Non, non, nous entrons en cinquième année ! »

« Comment ça se fait ? » demanda James.

« J'ai eu, hum... quelques soucis dans notre ancienne école... » répondit Megan, un peu embarrassée.

« Et moi, j'ai eu pitié de vous, alors je suis venue avec elle, histoire qu'elle ne mette pas trop la pagaille » ajouta Finns avec un grand sourire, qui lui valut un coup de talon dans la tibia de la part de son amie. Elle se frotta la jambe en grimaçant de douleur.

« Je vois ça ! » ricana Emma.

« Mais alors, vous allez être réparties en même temps que les premières années ? A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait ? » s'enquit Denys.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop si on va faire ça en même temps que les autres... comment ça se passe, normalement ? » répondit Finns.

James écouta d'une oreille distraite les explications de ses amis. Il repensa à l'attitude étrange de ses parents. Tant pis, il devrait attendre avant de pouvoir en parler à ses amis. La conversation dériva rapidement sur les résultats de Quidditch de l'été. James ne prit pas part à la conversation, et se contenta de détailler les nouvelles élèves. Stimley était vraiment très belle, mais... étrange. Finns au contraire inspirait la confiance, et dégageait une aura apaisante. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle avait accompagné son amie, qui semblait plus... explosive. Explosive, mais sacrément bien foutue, pensa-t-il. D'ailleurs, c'était également ce que semblait penser Sam, qui dévorait la blonde des yeux. James sourit, puis croisa le regard d'Emma, qui avait aussi remarqué l'attitude prédatrice de leur ami. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire James. Ils connaissaient bien le petit jeu de leur ami. Sous ses airs d'élève modèle, il ne perdait pas une occasion de séduire une jolie demoiselle. Soudain, la jolie demoiselle en question bondit sur ses pieds, et sortit sa baguette, menaçante.

« Retire ça, Trent ! »

« Jamais de la vie ! » rétorqua celui-ci, outré. « Les Vagabonds de Wigtown n'ont pas gagné un seul championnat depuis plus de quinze ans !!! Qui irait encore les encourager ??? »

« Tu exagères » le raisonna Finns distraitement, plongée dans un roman, « il leur arrive encore de gagner de temps en temps... »

« Le championnat du troisième âge, peut-être.. » railla Denys.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise, fixant avec horreur ses mains à présent violet fluorescent. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, pour découvrir que toute sa peau avait à présent pris cette teinte disgracieuse. Il sortit sa baguette à son tour.

« Oh, tu vas me le payer Stimley. » gronda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais avant qu'il eût pu lancer un quelconque sortilège, il s'effondra, frappé d'un sort de jambencoton. Tous regardèrent Sam avec stupeur. Celui-ci sourit mesquinement.

« Désolé mon vieux... mais entre toi et la demoiselle, mon choix est vite fait. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que son corps se recouvrit de poils verts. Il regarda Emma, outré. Celle-ci haussa les épaules d'un air d'excuses.

« J'pouvais pas le laisser se battre à deux contre un, quand même !! »

A partir de cet instant, les sorts plus farfelus les uns que les autres envahirent le compartiment, les quatre sorciers se livrant une bataille sans merci, et chaque sort qui atteignait sa cible aggravait le fou-rire de James, recroquevillé sous son siège, pour échapper aux sortilèges. Finns vint rapidement le rejoindre, toujours plongée dans son livre, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ils se tapent souvent dessus, tes amis ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, les quelques jours précédant et suivant la pleine lune, en général. » répondit-il, puis il se plaqua au sol, évitant de justesse un sort perdu.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit tout à coup. Les quatre glorieux combattants stoppèrent, à peine reconnaissables après avoir été touchés chacun plusieurs fois. Rose, Albus et Scorpius les regardèrent, impassibles. Puis apparurent derrière eux Fred Weasley et Mary Hawk. Le septième année ne put contenir son fou-rire, tandis que sa préfète en chef de petite amie tentait de garder son calme. Elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita vers les quatre cinquièmes années.

« _Finite incantatem _» lança-t-elle.

Un instant, elle sembla vouloir leur demander ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, puis elle se ravisa. Elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de les faire s'assagir. James et Finns sortirent alors de leur cachette. Mary regarda la brune avec surprise, puis sembla enfin remarquer Stimley.

« Alors, c'est vous les nouvelles ? »

Celles-ci acquiescèrent.

« Vous rentrerez au château en calèche, et vous irez trouver directement le professeur McGonagall. »

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête.

Mary tourna les talons, attrapa Fred par le bras, et s'éloigna. Elle repassa alors la tête dans le compartiment, souriante :

« Oh, et bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je suis Mary Hawk, préfète en chef et Gryffondor ! Si vous avez un souci, venez me voir ! »

Elle se renfrogna et désigna les cinquièmes années Gryffondor présents dans le compartiment.

« Et si j'étais vous, je choisirais d'autres amis. Ceux-là ne sont pas DU TOUT fréquentables. »

Elle partit en ricanant, avant que les Gryffondors en question aient eu le temps de protester. Les trois quatrièmes années entrèrent dans le compartiment et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

« Oh allez, pour le coup elle n'a pas franchement tort ! » fit remarquer Scorpius.

« Mary Hawk, préfète en chef, Gryffondor » répéta Finns, comme pour s'en souvenir. « Et le garçon, c'était qui ? »

« On s'en fout ! » la coupa Stimley en s'affalant sur son siège.

« MEG ! » s'exclama son amie, outrée.

« Quoi ? Ok, il est mignon ! Mais la nana, c'était sa copine, non ? Alors, on s'en fout ! »

Finns leva les yeux au ciel et décida d'ignorer la blonde. Elle se tourna vers les autres occupants du compartiment, qui s'entassaient sur les sièges et par terre.

« C'était Fred Weasley, septième année Gryffondor, notre cousin. Il sort effectivement avec Mary. » répondit Albus, qui se disputait un siège avec James.

« _Votre_ cousin ? » s'étonna Stimley.

« Ouais. Je suis Albus Potter, le frère de James. Gryffondor, quatrième année. Voici Rose Weasley, notre cousine, Gryffondor et quatrième année aussi. Mais ce n'est pas la sœur de Fred, c'est aussi sa cousine. »

James profita de ce moment d'inattention pour mettre son frère à terre et se jeter sur le fauteuil. Rose sourit et leur fit un signe de main. Stimley mit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Dites, y'en a encore beaucoup comme ça ? Tous à Gryffondor en plus... on se demande comment les autres s'y retrouvent... » Elle se tourna vers Scorpius. « Et toi ? T'es aussi de la petite famille ? Gryffondor, cousin de machin, frère de truc mais pas de chose ? »

Scorpius réprima un sourire. « Non, je ne suis pas du tout de la famille. Scorpius Malfoy, quatrième année, Serpentard. »

Stimley hocha la tête. « Potter et Malfoy, amis hm... comme quoi, les temps changent. »

Scorpius baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Finns écrasa le pied de son amie et brisa le silence gêné qui s'était installé dans le compartiment.

« Moi c'est Lucy Finns, et elle Megan Stimley. Enchantées ! » dit-elle, enjouée.

Scorpius la regarda avec reconnaissance. La conversation reprit avec animation.

« Dans quelle maison aimeriez-vous être envoyées ? » demanda Rose.

« Dans la même, j'espère.. » répondit Finns. Elle regarda son amie et James crut voir une lueur d'inquiétude passer dans son regard.

« Ouais, chouette... encore trois ans avec la rabat-joie... » ajouta Stimley, avec on ne pouvait moins d'enthousiasme. Elle se prit le roman de Finns sur le crâne. Celle-ci détourna la tête d'un air innocent, quand son ami la foudroya du regard.

Le reste du voyage se déroula tranquillement. Ils apprirent que les deux jeunes filles venaient de Salem, mais elles ne voulurent rien dire quant à la raison exacte de leur changement d'établissement.

« En tout cas, vous n'avez pas une once d'accent américain ! » s'étonna Sam.

« Aaah, ça... des heures et des heures d'entraînement mon cher ! » répondit Stimley, non sans fierté.

« Tu parles » rétorqua Finns, à nouveau plongée dans sa lecture, « ses parents sont anglais, c'est surtout ça ! »

Stimley lui jeta un regard noir.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime... » dit la brune, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Suivirent les divers récits de vacances, moqueries, fou-rires et disputes habituels. Stimley semblait s'être prise au jeu de la séduction avec Sam. C'était quelque chose qui dépassait James. Lui-même avait pas mal de succès auprès des filles, Denys également. Après tout ils étaient mignons –eh, quoi ! ce n'est pas du narcissisme, mais du réalisme !-, joueurs de Quidditch, bons élèves mais turbulents... Sam, lui, était plutôt du genre « bon garçon », propre sur lui, cheveux blonds et bien coiffés, grands yeux bleus angéliques, d'un caractère égal et tempéré... du moins, en apparence. En vérité, il était orgueilleux et séducteur. Déjà en quatrième année, il était l'idole des filles. James se demandait d'ailleurs comment cela se faisait que sa réputation fût toujours immaculée. Il avait même été surpris avec une fille dans une salle de classe, par Madame Bjortski, prof de potions. Et ils n'étaient pas en train de faire des claquettes.

Le temps passa vite, et bientôt il fit nuit noire. Finns poussa un cri ravi.

« Oh ! C'est le château, qu'on aperçoit là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle.

James jeta un coup d'œil et acquiesça.

« Il serait temps de se changer !! »

Les quatrièmes années regagnèrent leur compartiment, et ils entreprirent de revêtir leurs uniformes. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le train commençait à ralentir.

« Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! » déclara Stimley en prenant ses affaires.

Alors qu'ils sortaient tous du compartiment, Finns ne bougeait pas. James se tourna vers elle. Elle regardait Stimley qui avançait en riant, un air soucieux sur le visage.

« Tu viens ? » l'appela doucement James.

Elle sursauta, puis sembla redescendre sur terre.

« J'arrive ! »

Elle ramassa sa malle et sortit à son tour du compartiment.

Fin du chapitre!


End file.
